


you and me, baby, we're stuck like glue

by thefarawayboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Braces, Embarrassment, Grinding, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, THEIR BRACES GET ATTACHED, Top Harry, implied at least - Freeform, liam is nice and warm, niall is obnoxious, theyre 15, zayn is a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarawayboy/pseuds/thefarawayboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they haven't made out yet. Harry really wants to make out with Louis.</p><p>OR</p><p>louis and harry make out for the first time. accidents happen and they end up attached. quite literally. by their braces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, baby, we're stuck like glue

**Author's Note:**

> title from a shitty country song i heard in like 2011...
> 
> !! I AM AWARE IT IS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO GET YOUR BRACES ATTACHED TO SOMEONE ELSES !!
> 
> anyways, read on

Louis and Harry were stuck like glue. Two peas in a pod. Separate halves of one whole. Either way, Louis and Harry were one. Ever since the beginning of time. 

They've been friends since the day they could talk, Jay and Anne setting them up on a play date in the Tomlinson's backyard years and years ago, and they clicked. They share and do basically everything in sync from sleeping, eating, playing, homework, etc. The list could just go on and on.

It wasn't a surprise for the two boys when they confessed to each other that maybe the racing of their hearts and butterflies in their tummies wasn't as friendly as it should be. In the discussion they mutually agreed to terminate the friendship and continue as...boyfriends.

Fifteen year old dorky Harry had a difficult time wrapping his head around that fact. His admiration and love for Louis constantly flowed through his veins; bubbling and sizzling with each touch, each look, each thought.

Harry wished he could say each kiss.

They've shared pecks on the lips when one would leave to go home. Or lean over the table, uncompleted homework between them, and give a slobbery exchange of a kiss. Louis even made a game of "How-Many-Kisses-Can-We-Get-Before-We're-Caught" - and the boys feel proud over the 258 kisses they have swapped behind teacher's, parent's, and friend's backs.

But they haven't made out. Harry really wants to make out with Louis.

Apparently, Louis wanted it just as much as him. During 7th period Harry felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He took a glance at his biology teacher - who was too lost in his own teaching to notice if a bomb went off - and opened the message from Louis, who may or may not be in his contacts as the emoji of two boys holding hands.

"Come to the hall closet near the back exit of the east wing! :)"

Harry couldn't help but break out in a smile that most likely reached his big ears. He was so deeply in love with this boy.

"Um, sir?" Harry hesitantly raised his hand. "May I use the restroom?" 

The teacher flicked his wrist towards the door. "Go on then," and immediately continued his teaching.

Harry slung his backpack over his shoulder and nudged Zayn, his lab partner, right in the ribs. They've become close and Harry talks about Louis to Zayn like a teenage girl and her first crush. 

"Louis?" Zayn whispered.

"Yeah! He wants me to meet him in the hall closet, east wing," Harry stands up and pushes his chair in. "I have no idea what he wants though."

"Maybe today will be the day you get someone else's hand on your dick, besides your own," Zayn gave Harry a cheeky wink and a shit eating grin.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry blushed and felt his cock give a slight twitch. It's probably a good idea to get out of here before his sweatpants have a tent shaped like his penis. 

Harry softly closed the class door and headed in the direction of the east wing. His new white converse squeaked on the polished tile floor as he hurried along the halls. His cock was soft now. Hopefully, not for long though.

He pulled out his phone and blindingly texted back:

"On my way sweetcheeks ;)"

What would Louis want? Maybe Harry was misinterpreting the message. Louis probably wanted help on his algebra or some floss for his new braces. Yeah. Definitely.

Harry entered the east wing of the building. It was the oldest, dirtiest part on the whole campus. There weren't even any classrooms down here anymore. After the mouse that crawled up Eve Johnson's pencil skirt and attempted to hibernate in her panties, they permanently closed the east wing. 

Harry's knuckles made contact with the rotting wooden door, doing their signature triple knock, rest, double knock code. Within seconds, the door squeaked open.

"Welcome, to Casa de Louis! Come in, make yourself at home," Louis ushered the curly haired boy inside the humid, dark closet. "Although, don't sit on the floor. Eve's underwear mouse must've claimed Casa de Louis first, along with her six children."

Harry fondly rolled his eyes while grabbing Louis' smaller hand. He turned on his flashlight app, setting the phone down on the shelf above their head. It cast a shadowy effect in the room, the darker shadows occupying Louis' hollow cheeks and brightening his prominent cheekbones.

"Hi, sweetcheeks," Harry smirked and cupped his boyfriends' jaw, thumbing the indent in his cheeks.

"Hiya, baby cakes," Louis gripped Harry's hips, his pinkie was just at the start of his ass.

Neither of them made the first move, nor were expecting one any time soon. They were living in the moment, admiring the features they usually didn't get much time to eye. Louis' baby blues matched the Pacific Ocean pictures they showed in Harry's geography class. His hair was fluffy and needed a decent trim - although Harry wasn't in the position to be talking about haircuts. 

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry's, their steady exhales mixing between the two. Louis' breath smelt of nose-nipping spearmint, while Harry was sure his still reeked of the spicy tacos they had at lunch. Honestly, Harry was finally going to get his tongue in Louis' mouth while having taco breath. He mentally slapped himself.

"Can I... can I please kiss you?" Harry's voice shook with the request. His mouth was begging to be full of Louis' pink tongue.

"Yes!" Louis squealed. Fucking squealed.

Harry's plump lips met with Louis' thinner ones, just fitting like puzzle pieces. Harry nippled at his boyfriends' bottom lip and earned a moan in return, bless his mum's soap operas for teaching the fifteen year old that trick.

Louis' hands landed on Harry's chest and tugged him to the dusty floor. Harry sat with his legs crisscrossed and Louis straddled him, but didn't settle in Harry's lap. His eyes bored in to Harry's mossy green ones, unblinking.

"Louis? Are you okay?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

Louis let out a dramatic sigh, reaching for Harry's large hands and whispered, "Just grip my bum, Styles. It's hot."

"Jesus," Harry's cock blushed*. He had wet fantasies about this holy bum, and he now had it in his hands; he dug his fingertips into the meaty flesh to double check this wasn't a dream. "This is what dreams are made of."

"Excuse me?" Louis squinted his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. Just shove your tongue down my throat, c'mon," Harry was getting impatient.

"That was unattractive," Louis sat his ass directly on top of Harry's hard member. "But not a difficult request."

Their lips met again and all boundaries were crossed. Louis licked Harry's bottom lip, nonverbally asking for consent. It was granted and Louis hesitantly introduced their wet tongues.

Harry overwhelmingly shoved Louis away from him. "Holy. Shit." Just the connection of their two tongues was perfect, everything Harry imagined.

"Don't tell me me I'm going to taste lettuce in your braces. Honestly, Harold, I flossed for this."

"Just kiss me, kiss me. Just don't hit our braces together, that sounds painful and a total mood killer-"

Louis pressed his index finger to Harry's rambling lips. "Shh."

Their tongues danced together in an messy, non-choreographed way. Harry kneaded Louis' marvelous ass, while Louis tugged at Harry's luscious curls.

"Can I," Louis panted, his sweaty fringe falling in his eyes. "Can I just...?"

"What, Lou?" 

Louis whined and wiggled on top of Harry's hard cock. Oh.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Harry urged and they continued their previous actions.

Harry was going to cum soon, the breathy little moans Louis let slip into his mouth were indescribable. This was probably how Zayn felt when he was high the other week. Your blood electrifying every fiber in your body, making you float, causing your heart to send electric waves throughout your soul. 

Harry was preparing to pull away from Louis and share his first orgasm with him, when Louis let loose a scream and jerked forward. Their metal braces connected, resulting in Harry biting Louis' tongue.

"Uck," Louis mumbled against Harry's mouth.

Harry attempted to lean away from Louis, but Louis dug his nails in Harry's shoulder blades. The feeling resembled when Harry handcuffed his hands together when he was younger. The chain in the middle caused Harry's wrists to separate only a few inches before it snapped back in place.

"Stah it, stah it."

"Hut are you aying?" Harry murmured against Louis' mouth. "Louis, stah. Geh off e."

"I hink we're shuck!" Louis' eyes darted around the dim closet. "Uck, uck, uck!"

Harry, sadly, removed his hands from Louis' ass and they stood up. He reached for his phone, only for it to die seconds later after unlocking it. Amazing.

The distant sound of the release bell rang, and students laughter echoed down the empty corridor. 

"Oh, hit," Harry groaned. "Shh!" Harry crowded Louis in the corner of the closet, shielding him from the inevitable. The whole interaction after bumping braces had made them both soft, so at least this won't be a complete embarrassment.

Seconds later, the creaky door was opened and revealed a sliver of light from the outside world.

"Oh. Sorry, mate, didn't know it was occupied," An Irish voice reached their ears. "We'll just leave."

Louis plunged his nails back in Harry's shoulders, causing him to groan in pain.

"You okay?" Another warm voice spoke.

"Aye!" Louis managed to say. He rotated Harry around to peak at the visitors.

A blonde boy with a messy fringe was stood next to a softer boy with a cinnamon colored bowl cut. 

"Oh! Hey! You're Zayn's friend, Harry! Oh, mate, he tells me so much about you. This must be your boy, Louis? I'm Niall," The blonde Irish rambled on, unable to see they are in a compromising position.

"Eah, ice to eet you. Elp?" Harry's patience tolerance has hit an all time low today.

"Oh, gosh. Are you two stuck? Like, by your braces?" Liam's tone was Concerned Mother but his face revealed the opposite. He quirked an eyebrow and squinted, most likely wondering how two dumbasses manage to do that.

Niall let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "I thought that wasn't possible? Shit."

"Niall, go get Zayn."

"Yes, captain Payne," The Irishman saluted and stiffly walked to the exit of the east wing.

"Hurry your ass along now!" Bowl Cut shouted. 

Liam giggled awkwardly once he turned to face the couple. Harry hasn't seen this boy around before. Hopefully, he wasn't a gossiper. This needed to stay between them.

"Sorry, he's such a carefree lad. I'm sure nothing in the world can phase him. Anyways, I'm Liam. I know you're Harry Styles and you are Louis..?" Liam turned his focus to the smaller boy.

"Omlinson," Louis blushed and looked over Liam's shoulder.

"Louis Tomlinson! Yeah, I know you! I praise your footie skills, mate. We should get together. Niall and I love a good game of football."

The ringing of a contagious laugh boomed through the east wing. "I found Malik!"

Zayn eyed the pair, and let out a chuckle. "Only Styles."

"Ayn, ust call e mum," Harry sighed.

Louis tensed, and his eyes burned into Harry's. "No!"

The parents had no idea of their two son's romantic relationship, and it was planned to stay that way until they felt comfortable enough to come out. Now that idea was being thrown out the window.

"Only hing we an do," Harry gripped Louis' hips and circled his thumbs in the flesh. "Orry."

"Hello, Miss. Cox! Anne. Yes, this is Zayn. Oh, no. He isn't hurt or in trouble. He just needs you to pick him and loverbo- Louis up. Quickly. Have a lovely day. Uh huh, bye." Zayn smiled at Harry. "You dumb arse."

~

Anne pulled up to the building, and Harry made a sprint for the back seat. He was carrying Louis in his arms with Niall's jacket over his head. 

Harry slid into the car, slammed the door, and relaxed against the cool leather seats.

"Harry? Take that jacket off your head, love. Come on," Anne twisted behind her to yank the jacket over the boys' heads. "Oh, dear lord."

"Ello, Anne," Louis replied sheepishly, offering a timid wave.

"Boys," Anne sighed, and put her car in drive. "I wish I could say I was surprised."

~

It took only an hour at the orthodontist to unhook the boys. The orthodontist found it absolutely hilarious, he took pictures and everything.

"Now, please, do not go for round two. Harry, you only have six months left, while Louis has a year. Do not return together, I'd rather operate with one patient at a time."

~

"Well, we skipped 7th period and went to the east wing, in the closet. We weren't going to get sexual! Promise! We just made out, and I was sitting in his lap, and one of Eve Johnson's mice babies tried crawling up my pant leg!" Louis explained rapidly fast to both Anne and Jay.

"Then, he jerked forward and we got hooked! Niall and Liam found us, Niall got Zayn, and he called you, Mum. The end." Harry concluded the story.

Of course the mothers asked for the full story. They gathered at Harry's house, and sat on the sofa with milk and cookies. Louis was delicately cuddled in Harry's chest, hiding his burning face.

"Honestly, boys, we're both fine with you dating. I'm not surprised at all, and neither is Anne. We're proud of you for telling us." Jay ruffled the boys hair.

"Technically," Louis piped up, "We wouldn't have told you. It was only because-"

"Shhh," Harry hushed Louis quietly.

"If you boys ever need anything, don't be shy to ask us. Any sex toys, condoms, girly panties - just ask!" Jay rattled with Anne snickering beside her.

"Stooop it!" The boys groaned and Louis flung a blanket over their head.

"Okay, okay. Jay and I and going for our girls night tonight. Hopefully, you learned your lesson and won't try any more stupid things. Right?"

"Yes," the boys grumbled underneath their warm hideout.

Once the door was shut and the lock clicked in place, Louis tossed the blanket off. 

He straddled Harry's thighs, hands tracing down Harry's neck."I know they were discouraging a round two, but... wanna have a go?"

Harry's hands place themselves back on the glorious plush ass of his boyfriend. "Now, kiss me, you fool." Harry murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was that. i totally half-assed this. sorry
> 
> i hope you enjoyed anyways though!!
> 
> *after harry gets a handful of louis' marvelous ass and i say "Harry's cock blushed" IT MEANS HE IS GETTING HARD sooo many people are getting confused.. it was supposed to be funny :/


End file.
